bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LogzLogan1278/Big Brother Blog 5: All Stars
|image = |version = United States |host = LogzLogan1278 789QA |season = 5 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 24 |numberofdays = 105 |winner = |runnersup = |casting = 789QA |seasonrun = October 27, 2019 - TBA |previousseason = Big Brother Blog 4 |nextseason = Big Brother Blog 6 }} Background This is the fifth of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Candidates | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} } | }} | }} | }} | }} } |} Houseguests Twists *'All-Stars': This season would feature 24 all-stars competing to earn the grand cash prize. 12 of the houseguest would be pre-selected, and 18 of the houseguests are fighting for the viewers' vote. 12 will be selected, and 6 will go empty-handed. **'War Room': Because there was a tie between five male candidates during the vote, all five of them would enter the War Room, where the voting would continue until three of them are selected to enter the game. *'No Have/Have-Nots': Due to the all-star theme of this season, it was decided that all of the housemates would be on slop the whole entire season, regardless if they're HOH or not. *'The Big Twist': Throughout the season, a twist called the "Big Twist" would be hinted. The actual Big Twist would take place at the finale. *'The Master': Starting on Day 1, the contestants would fight for "HOH." However, that HOH would become the master. The master would be able to give three houseguests (not including themself) immunity until the end of Week 4. Then, they would name their two nominees, and there would immediately be an instant eviction. *'The Decider:' You will vote for the decider. The decider will choose 6 houseguests to compete in a competition to stay in the game, the loser, will be evicted, but before the competition, the decider will bet that one houseguests will not loose, if they loose, they will be out along with the decider. Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Helen | Shiv | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Hugo | Haleigh | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Janelle | style="background-color:#CCCCFF;"| | Nicole F | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kathryn | Haleigh | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kiera | Haleigh | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Laura | Haleigh | Nicole F | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mikkayla | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mitch | Haleigh | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Nicole A | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ollie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Ovi | Haleigh | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Priya | Haleigh | Nicole F | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Romil | Haleigh | Nicole F | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Seweryn | Haleigh | Evelyn | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Shiv | | Nicole F | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Tom | |2}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! }} | Shiv | | |18}} |- ! | | |19}} |} Game History Week 1 Round 1 Round 2 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Round 1 Round 2 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 Finale Jury Vote Seasons Category:Blog posts